


Blood and Fire

by sunflower_ducks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_ducks/pseuds/sunflower_ducks
Summary: They're both firsts, for him.  [Three-shot.  Drabble story.]
Relationships: Loki/Angrboda, Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)
Kudos: 8





	1. Eat Men Like Air

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points to anyone who recognizes the connection between the chapter titles.

**Blood and Fire**

The first tells him he is interesting. Her voice, when she says it, is thoughtful—Loki can’t see the expression on her face, blindfolded as he is. The cloth binding chafes his skin; the knobs of his wrists bang gently against the headboard to which they’re tied.

“Very interesting indeed, little shape-changer,” she says low in her throat, and Loki shivers with something other than cold. He does not know how she can see his shape-changing ways, how she can know that he is many things all at once. He decides he doesn’t care. Beneath Angrboda’s frigid hands, below the curtain of her blood-red hair, he is ablaze.


	2. Once in His Life

The second tells him he is beautiful. She’s beautiful, too, though she doesn’t seem to realize it. Her face is freckled like a night sky filled with more stars than empty space, and her hazel eyes shine in the pale, silvery light of this unusually cold winter’s day.

They hold hands as the first snowflakes begin to fall, and she tells him he is beautiful. He wants to return the compliment, gazing into those glimmering eyes, at the warm and gentle hearth-fire of her hair, but his voice sticks with tears in his throat and he can do little more than lean in and kiss her. Sigyn kisses back eagerly, and Loki feels his blood electrify.


	3. Three Degrees Cooler

The third tells him he is a monster. He can see the red, on the hands that clench into fists at her sides; on the warning sign that stretches between her shoulder blades; in the hair that gleams prettily in the stark fluorescent light, coppery strands curling like flames. He can see the tremble in her shoulders for the lie that it is.

He smiles at her back. The glass against his upraised fist would feel cold to anyone else, but to him it feels just fine.

“Oh, no,” he says. “You brought the monster.”

Her shaky breathing instantly evens out, and he feels his smile grow a little more genuine. Indulgent. Her potential is great, but she still has much to learn in the art of deceiving others.

But not herself. Herself she’s deceived quite expertly.

The red suits her.

He wonders how she’d look completely covered in it.

**The End**


End file.
